The Fated
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: Two people entangled in Naraku meet, one imprisoned by him and one intending to destroy him. And they've got a lot to say.


One thing fueled Kikyo's place on this earth and one only. Her grip tightened involuntarily around her sacred bow as she trudged through the dark forest. The undead priestess wasn't emotional very often, but if there was one thing that could make her feel anguish and anger it was him. "Naraku." she said lowly to nobody in particular. "Your downfall shall come at my hands and my hands only,_ know_ that." She stated, her deep brown eyes narrowed in a determined frown. She froze as the atmosphere around her changed ever so slightly. Her heightened senses were able to pick up on the slightest ill feeling. _'Something is amiss.' _she thought, her hand poised to grab an arrow.

With remarkable agility the priestess was turned with an arrow pulled taut. "Who goes?" she demanded, a chilly wind tangling itself through her ebon hair and flowing priestess dress. After a few moments the slender demon woman revealed herself, a cool and smug smile on her face hidden by her fan. Kikyo's eyes narrowed. "Kagura, the wind walker." she stated, more to herself than the demon. She did not lower her bow or take her eyes from the manipulative demon. Kagura dropped her fan but didn't lower her guard as well. She knew the priestess before her was deadly. "I've really not come to fight." Kagura assured, looking at Kikyo with almost disinterest. Kikyo gave a quiet feminine snort. "Then why come at all? I've nothing you want." Kikyo stated dryly. Kagura dropped her hands to her sides.

"I've come to tell you something that you'll find most interesting." Kikyo pulled the arrow farther, her patience running thin with the demoness before her. _'I cannot fall for her mind games… She is of Naraku and is bound to be as manipulative. Little does she know I will not fall or any of her tricks.' _"Did you know that for one day out for every month, Inuyasha is reverted into his human form without choice? It happens every full moon and lasts until the next dawn." Kagura watched the priestess baulk. For once, she saw the cold miko unruffled. Kikyo's eyes grew wide in disbelief, her hand shaking. _'Human? I never saw such a thing in all my time with Inuyasha. He… Never told me. How beautiul, I'm sure…' _ A bitter smile appeared on Kikyo's lips, followed by hollow laughter. "Kagura. Do not taunt me with tales of Inuyasha. You _will_ regret it." Kikyo warned, her arrow began to glow faintly. Kagura frowned.

"I'm not trying to _taunt_ anyone." She bit back, her red eyes narrowed in frustration. "It's a cycle all half demons go through, or do you forget Naraku is a half demon as well?" The realization struck Kikyo. She had never realized he was a half demon as Inuyasha was. She tentatively lowered her bow and glowered at the smug demon as she continued. "Unlike Inuyasha, Naraku doesn't become a human. He goes through a night of vulnerability where he can't not move and is a sitting duck." Kagura continued urgently as the priestess listened. "Then is as good a time as any to attack him and successfully murder him, but for each time Naraku survives this period he rebuilds himself and molts even stronger than before, making him harder and harder to defeat." Kikyo glared a Kagura for a long time, unsure why the wind demon had decided to divulge such precious information to her.

"If what you say is even true…" She began. "Why would you tell me such dire information? _Me_, one who seeks to destroy Naraku with my last breath? Are you not his loyal servant?" Kagura shifted as the wind blew. "No. I could care less about Naraku. My wish is to serve no one on this earth." Kikyo looked at her for a moment. "I see. You want Naraku dead so you may be free, and you want others to do it." _'Now she gets it.' "_I certainly can't myself. Naraku cradles my life in his hands at all times. He could kill me or worse at any moment." Kikyo glared unflinchingly and then put her arrow back in it's basket. "You seem to think your misfortune outweighs others'." Kagura gasped at her blatant remark.

Her eyes ablaze, Kikyo set her intense gaze on her. "Naraku will die, and by my hand, but you-" Kikyo began to turn away from her. "You will not be a thought in my mind. Naraku has hurt and destroyed many people who all want revenge. You are not high on that list." Kagura fumed as the priestess turned her back to her._ 'That witch.' _"To think!" she called out, a cruel smile on her ruby lips. "That you have two men tripping all over a pompous woman like _you_? I mean, Kagome-" Kikyo's head snapped back like lightning. "At least that makes sense, who couldn't love a girl so sickening pure and selfless. You? You are as barren and cold as your dirt body-" Kagura barely had to time to dodge the spiritual arrow hurdled toward her. Kikyo was furiously stringing another, her face pinched in rage. "For speaking against me I'll deliver you from Naraku, and into Death!" Kikyo cried, releasing another arrow at the demon. Again, Kagura dodged and swung her fan in the priestess' direction. "DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" Kikyo swiftly evaded the attack, kneeling on her knee as she began to aim again. She watched as Kagura tossed a feather into the air.

"Hmmph, I've no time for this. If you weren't integral to Naraku's defeat you'd be dead long ago, but I'm in no condition to kill a forerunner of Naraku's murderers. Farewell, priestes. May you be able to defeat Naraku because if you can't he will send you to your grave a second time." With that, Kikyo watched Kagure disappear into the sky. She watched calmly, placing her arrow back in it's basket and continuing her lonely trek. _'I will kill Naraku, and when I do you best not be anywhere near me, Kagura.'_

_xx_

_FIN_


End file.
